Issei Hyoudou/image gallery
Light Novel DxD...jpg 412px-High_school_dxd_307.jpg|Issei's first kiss with Rias high-school-dxd-picture-242780-kuromura-preview-b2ca4c4c.jpg|Rias conveys her feelings for Issei with a kiss as they take off on the Griffin Yande.re 234105 fixed highschool dxd himejima akeno hyoudou issei miyama-zero naked pantsu rias gremory string panties topless.jpg User209568 pic49571 1362829379.png.jpg Scail_mail.jpg|Issei steals Divine Dividing's power, forming the Dividing Gear 420px-High_school_dxd_v5_037.jpg|Asia stops Issei's hand from entering Akeno's skirt on the train User209568 pic50275 1371686994.jpg 421px-High_school_dxd_v6_279.jpg|Asia advances in her relationship with a kiss User209568 pic49574 1362846162.jpg High school dxd v7 055.png|Koneko's regular life force restoring sessions Hydra 1.jpg|Issei begins to lose his patience as the Familiar Master keeps suggesting dangerous legendary beasts High school dxd v8 131.jpg|Christie fall in love with Issei after seeing the latter wear Honda's armor High school dxd v8 141.jpg|Issei the Salaryman imagines himself in a family with Akeno as wife and Rias and Asia as the kids User209568 pic49498 1361481221.jpg photofun-1332523663.jpg|Steamy Sauna Seduction High school dxd v10 119.jpg Koneko and Kuroka Sodom Press.jpg|Koneko (in Volume 11, at mating season) as seen in a Sodom Press bio, with Kuroka on the bottom left user79853_pic44377_1335330961.jpg|Issei embraced by a teary-eyed Rias following his return highschool_dxd_by_guikircher-d5g0rwe.jpg High school dxd v13 081.jpg High school dxd v13 019.jpg|Koneko stepping on Issei's foot 008.jpg|Koneko patting Issei's head with a mermaid at the back. Kiba-female.jpg|Female Kiba in nurse outfit who fell in Issei's arm High school dxd v13 189.jpg|Issei with Angels, Devils, and Fallen-Angels being attacked by monsters. 113.jpg Ravel,Raiser and Issei.jpg|Ravel, Riser and Issei Issei and Grayfia - DRAGON MAGAZINE 2013.jpg|Grayfia washing Issei's back User209568 pic49843 1365551359.jpg User142259 pic43109 1330415047.jpg|Azazel preparing to lure the Issei clones with a magazine 009.jpg|Akeno seducing Issei in "The Breasts of Tennis" 007.jpg|Issei with a Birdman who can't fly 011.jpg|Koneko tossing Issei in "300 Issei" 005.jpg|Issei of Sparta wielding a plunger in "300 Issei" A Tokusatsu Devil.jpg PwfBI.jpg Mr23.jpg Manga DxD2.jpg tumblr_m8gmzcDpJ51rsuheeo1_1280.jpg Life 7 cover.jpg Manga kiss.jpg 0009a.jpg Life 5 sketch.JPG Life 6 sketch.JPG Life 7 sketch.JPG 6_8795.png 19 7877.png 121030104S3-58.jpg 121030104S3-67-a.jpg 121030104S3-71b.jpg 121030104S3-100.jpg 121030104S3-114.jpg 121030104S3-119.jpg 121030104S3-127.jpg 121030104S3-53.jpg 121030104S3-55a.jpg 121030104S3-55b.jpg 121030104S3-59 (1).jpg 121030104S3-64.jpg 121030104S3-65 (1).jpg 121030104S3-65.jpg 121030104S3-67.jpg 121030104S3-66.jpg|Issei achieving "Boosted Gear Gift" 121030104S3-67 (1).jpg 121030104S3-67a.jpg 第13话_0015.jpg Issei Manga img1.png highschool-dxd-3733801.jpg s016.jpg Highschool-dxd-4142079.jpg Highschool-dxd-4142083.jpg User210834 pic49991 1367162532.jpg HS DxD Manga2 - 08 Issei and Boosted Gear.png Yuuto hatred on Excalibur.jpg 5_6589.jpg Issei and asia img.JPG Rias pinch Ise.jpg Issei and koneko manga.JPG HS DxD Manga Side Story Life.4 Gasper img1.png HS DxD Manga Side Story Life.4 Abe and Issei img2.png Anime High School DxD - 01 - Large 02.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 13.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 27.jpg 1326903359685.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 21.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 23.jpg depressed.jpg Healing.jpg nnNycxP.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 03.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_007.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 06.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 07.jpg HighschoolDxD 04 036.jpg HighschoolDxD 05 009.jpg afTxhF2.jpg 20120301075618a7e.jpg High School DxD - 05 - Large 17.jpg High School DxD - 05 - Large 24.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 22.jpg vlcsnap-01733.jpg|Issei in shock. High School DxD - 07 - Large 36.jpg HighschoolDxD_08_034.jpg High School DxD - 08 - Large 31.jpg High_School_DxD_-_08_-_Large_33.jpg|Issei envies Riser High School DxD - 09 - Large 09.jpg High School DxD - 09 - Large 17.jpg HighschoolDxD 09 067.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 20.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 22.jpg High School DxD - 11 - Large 18.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 17.jpg High-School-DxD-12-END-08.jpg rescue.jpg Kiss.PNG|Issei first kiss with Rias Moving In.jpg|Rias moving in at the end of Season 1 29.jpg 14a87885.jpg 55d4a640.jpg 97c8d957.jpg c6a9e7ff.jpg 74b0f907.jpg 8352f55a.jpg d76ee464.png Ea371b2d.jpg e63eab635be907df1d04766ee910a61a.jpg 3503977c.jpg Photofun-618520993.jpg tumblr_m0o2z4SBHW1qgssuio1_1280.jpg Issei firing the Dragon Shot.jpg HS_DxD_9-2.png ghost.jpg Tumblr m0fhsxMHCU1rnvlipo1 1280.png HighSchoolDxD202fd.jpg o0548030811824985275.jpg A7911988.jpg 36.jpg cf000f91.jpg HighSchoolDxD0fgh.jpg Hs ep11-EUR.jpg dxdissei.jpg OThqs.jpg Dferfddd3.png 7562ba0f.jpg HighSchoolDxDrevc.jpg Intro8.png 01b5709a.jpg WULbd.jpg 061d110a.jpg 05224eff.jpg Hfgj.jpg 1332952513204.jpg 1332952513205.jpg 1332952513206.jpg db88f085.jpg hagjd.jpg DXD12.png ep_354570_0.jpg Pawn-Ise1.jpg Hiyoudu Issei 3.JPG Twice critical.jpg Capture.png|Issei's Boosted Gear power2.jpg|Issei readying to fire the Dragon Shot power3.jpg|Dragon Shot 60.jpg 80.jpg 54.jpg Hyoudou Issei action running pose.jpg Hiyoudu Issei 7.JPG Issei Balance Breaker 4.JPG 192156.jpg 251016.jpg safe_image.jpg wallpapers-high-school-dxd-28.jpg 12615858-thb9.jpg Media.animevice.com-uploads-0-9634-510448-highschooldxd151.jpg Media.animevice.com-uploads-0-9634-509554-high school dxd 033.jpg HighSchoolDxD313.jpg dxd132.jpg Dxd136.jpg dxd137.jpg OKPvRQc.jpg SubDESU_High_School_DxD_BD_Episode_02_1280x720-x264-AAC94796182mkv_snapshot_2139_20120826_103034.jpg media.animevice.com-uploads-0-9634-509582-high_school_dxd_063.jpg media.animevice.com-uploads-0-9634-509577-high_school_dxd_058.jpg 8-1.jpg 1442070__i91nrqhz3wsq.jpg 0High-School-DxD son.png 08.png 26.jpg 29b.jpg 3swTK4T.jpg 739949_4286400400087_1420464773_o.jpg Highschool-DxD-13-ova-18.jpg 1346215410074.jpg Clqum.jpg 96a72583.png vlcsnap-01385.jpg Dd10-22.jpg smash.JPG|He's a goner! Isabela rumble 1.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-05-11-19h11m43s42.png 2d2c1a98.jpg 34b5e744.jpg 87ea0556.jpg 984b99b2.jpg 664ea676a525fd81be8b652c27b5e4f3.jpeg MUe7V.jpg wallpapers-high-school-dxd-29.jpg HighschoolDxD 09 057.jpg 20120627162617342.jpg 201206271628274e3.jpg 20120627162826a33.jpg Highschool-dxd-bd-special-04-04.jpg 52e659d7.jpg Wallpapers-high-school-dxd-27.jpg Highschool-dxd-blu-ray-5-special-episode-022.jpg photofun-3168218288.jpg 0b6824bc.jpg|Issei Vs. Ece36aed.jpg|Morisawa Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-22h44m39s253.png Dragon shot 1.JPG Rias before.JPG|Issei using Dress Break on Rias Issei treatment.JPG|Akeno and Asia treating Issei's Dragon arm Akeno_demo.JPG|Akeno demonstrating magic to Issei and Asia HS DxD 03 - Asia protecting Issei from Freed.jpg Punch from hell.JPG|Freed getting Issei's "Punch From Hell" Love and Loss.jpg|Love and Loss user209225_pic43733_1332781527.jpg|Ise and his Alarm Clock -Leopard-Raws- High School DxD Special - 01 (BD 1920x1080 x264 AAC).mp4 20120322 212513.273.jpg highschool-dxd-blu-ray-4-033.jpg Manly Tears.jpg Jealous.jpg Akeno1.jpg Akeno2.jpg Kiss.jpg isseihyoudou.jpg backside view.jpg 407595_321301651248579_307417275970350_1030076_1572832544_n.jpg High-school-dxd 05-00.jpg HighSchoolDxD402.jpg HighschoolDxD13drexamwordpress-5.jpg High School DxD - 13 - Large 07.png HighSchoolDxD898.jpg brofist.png HighSchoolDxD420.jpeg 133.jpg 134.jpg 135.jpg VrYQ8.jpg|Lap Pillow 1332474507251.jpg isseiyoud.png 31m.jpg 04d23.jpg 7d821dd5c66ecda406e918c14805b982.jpg 132906fd.jpg HighSchoolDxD418.jpg 6c73a290.jpg 6a07d5b7.jpg 279e9e49.jpg 3209d7fa.jpg High School DXD S 05.jpg ccef017f.jpg High School DXD 13.jpg 0dd521f4.jpg hsdd05_58_compressed.jpg Highschool-DxD-13-ova-05.jpg 20111214_1770057.jpg A75d.jpg 10078493 5.jpg iowt5QO1kJ12I.png IfgToBS49jEE6.png high-school-dxd-ova-14.jpg Ova 2.1.jpg Ova2.6.jpg Ova 2.3.jpg Ova 2.2.jpg HS DxD OVA14 - Akeno and Issei.jpg 20130531145608f15.jpg 20130531150201358.jpg efbbe6b180a7632bd2cca13a6025c685.JPG Isse,asia.jpg 4885ad37.png d94a54a2.jpg Issei Boosted Gear Action img1.jpg ff53855b.jpg Issei and Irina childhood.png HS DxD S2 - Rias and Issei.png High-school-dxd-new-s2-pv-2.jpg Isseinew3.JPG HS DxD S2 NEW - Dress Break Attempt.jpg Isseinew1.JPG Gallery1.jpg HS DxD S2 NEW - Issei Boosted Gear1.jpg HS DxD S2 NEW - Issei Boosted Gear2.jpg Issei Hyoudou img2.png Issei Hyoudou img3.png Issei child photo.jpg Issei and azazel.jpg Issei Boosted Gear New img2.jpg issei new episode 1 img.JPG Asia and issei.PNG DxD New ep 2 img1.jpg Issei Hyoudou img.1.jpg High-school-dxd-hyoudou-issei-ddraig.png issei and azazel.JPG Issei with a strain of hair.jpg Issei illusion.jpg Irina dodging Issei.jpg Headache.jpg Devils and Exorcist team up.jpeg Koneko punches Issei.jpg Issei, Koneko and Saji.jpg Issei vs Irina.jpg Saji and Issei.jpg Issei and Akeno.jpg Video Clips Z.gif Tumblr mhtz5mmPUM1s1qnz8o1 500.gif 870471-ZTWTIRO.gif Gif 200x112 cea968.gif 20120324 1 7.gif Tumblr m1eexmWAsT1r9n5tuo1 250.gif Other Issei Profile.png|Issei Anime Profile issei.jpg|Issei Hyoudou wielding the Boosted Gear. HS_DxD_Anime_Profile1_-_Issei_Hyoudou.png|Issei Anime Profile for Season 2 issei_new.jpg Issei uniform.jpg Boosted Gear Scale Mail.png HS_DxD_-_Nintendo_3DS_Character1_Issei_Hyoudou.png|Issei Character Game Profile 002.jpg 6q151.png High School DxD Vol.1 DVDx.jpg|Cover of the first DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Rias Gremory (foreground) High School DxD Vol.1 DVD.jpg High School DxD Vol.2 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the second DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Asia Argento (foreground) Vol2.JPG High School DxD Vol.3 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the third DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Akeno Himejima (foreground) Vol3.JPG High School DxD Vol.4 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the fourth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Koneko Toujou (foreground) Vol4.JPG High School DxD Vol.5 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the fifth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and both Rias Gremory & Akeno Himejima (foreground) Vol5.JPG High School DxD New Vol.1 DVD.jpg|Cover of the first DVD/BD volume of High School DxD New featuring Issei Hyoudou (right) and Rias Gremory (left) High School DxD OP – Trip -innocent of D-.jpg Sympathy.jpg User209568 pic49627 1363449006.jpg chute1.png Chute 1(2).png HS DxD - Nintendo 3DS Erotic Battle Adventure Game.jpg Intro 2.jpg Category:Image gallery